User talk:TheWho87
Wiki Dump I'm sure everyone goes to other sites to obtain information, though it's generally frowned upon if you directly copy from other websites without permission. The main reason I didn't delete the entire article is because someday people will add on and delete the copied content. Also, I just added it so people know that, if they could (to articles like Epona and Princess Ruto), please add new content. I'm not saying what you're doing is actually bad, and I appreciate all the content you do add, though I feel it's appropriate that the people that did make the content should be recognized. However, I guess you are right about the Pokémon emblem page, and I'll get rid of the template. Someday, however, I'll try to wright it differently. :1. I totally understand that time is an issue. :2. I'll probably get rid of the templates soon enough... and hopefully for the articles that do have the template, I'll try and re-write. :3. Oh, and I'm pretty much the same with the Pokémon issue. I know tons about generation 1, though 2 and 3 (since I have Diamond, I know quite a bit about it), I know next to nothing! Hey there! Hi, you probably don't know who I am, seeing that two months ago I left the site becasue of the heavy spam it was getting. Though before then I was here since the day the site first opened. When I came back with sysop status (which allows me to protect pages, delete spam pages and so on), I was skimming through the history, and noticed that you did a great job at trying to keep the spam at bay as good as you could, and just wanted to say that! Sure If you need any help, just ask (with the Pokemon stub thingy!). :Looks good to me! Plus it's an easy name to remember! Thanks for telling me! I didn't know that Falco was your brother! I just deleted the ones that already had an image. The other ones don't really need to be deleted seeing that incorrect spelling in a name isn't too bad... Brawl have you ever beaten story mode on hard in ssb brawl. i have! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif' (JohnnyLightning)' Um... Hi :Why aren't you contributing here anymore? You seem to be inactive a lot. Slipknot Darkrai 21:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I see you're back. Are you the same TheWho87 as the one from Nintendopedia which closed? :::You think Bentendo is petty? He is an admin here and it only appears that you and Ville10 are arguing so it is OK and have you heard that Nintendopedia merged here? Also do you have any Pokemon games? I have Pokemon Platinum and Pokemon Pearl (only ones which do Wi-Fi). So whats got you here? ::::I thought it would look better having less bytes on the article, and I have Pokemon Yellow. Were you a sysop on Nintendopedia? :::::Hm... ok and it is good to see another contributor :D. Copying Please, do not copy information from other sites. Even if you change or add a few words it isn't allowed. Everything must be written exclusively for this site. Thank you. - Ville10 16:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :You do realize that we admins remove any copied content, right? So please remove everything you've copied. - Ville10 16:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I deleted them because the only content in them except for the infobox was copied straight from wikipedia. The other pages included lists of characters, they might have been copied but that information is always the same, so it doesn't really matter. I could restore them and add a single line of text, but I'd prefer if someone who actually means to write a full page about them just recreates them then. We really have no use for stubs. - Ville10 17:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::As you've seen I restored the pages. I'm sorry if I came off as severe, I just try really hard to prevent copying and when someone posts a lot of copied information I become stressed, having to tell them to stop before they continue and undo the edits. Most of those contributors also doesn't really care much, so I didn't really realize that you really wanted to help out, and acted as I would to a one time drop-by. Sorry about that, keep the good editing up! - Ville10 18:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Stub templates In the future, could you stop putting the Stub template above the infobox? The infobox should be at the top of the page, and if the Stub template is placed above it in the text, it is pushed down. No need to go back and change it, just don't continue doing it. Thanks! - Ville10 14:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say that unless both pages have a lot of information, they can be merged into one. That only applies to third party games however, any game published by Nintendo should have it's own page. - Ville10 15:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I also saw that you removed the "2001 games" category on Banjo-Tooie. Don't, it was released in Europe that year, so it should have that category. - Ville10 15:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::There's no right or wrong, but on this wiki we put all years that it was released in the categories. It's possible that there are many pages that doesn't, but we work towards the goal slowly, changing any page we pass by that hasn't done it yet. - Ville10 15:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pokémon locations The region templates are a very good idea, as long as it isn't copied straight from Bulbapedia, which the one you've made isn't, it just makes navigation easier. Regarding the lists of Pokémon I'm not sure. If there are many Pokémon it might be difficult to see which row corresponds to which game in the lower parts of the template. I'm going to give you free hands though, do what you feel is the best. - Ville10 16:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Slipknot Darkrai I'm just dropping by to let you know that Slipknot Darkrai was banned infinitely from the Wikia, which is why he hasn't been around much. At the same time, he claims to be back once he's moved and got a new IP address. He asked me to tell you, Bentendo, and Ville10, about this, so here I am. Take this news as you will. - BattleFranky202 01:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) VG location Firstly the resulted in a blank row between image and caption that didn't look good (though somehow that is no longer a problem, weird). But more importantly, we don't have one on the character template (which because of the standard on the Pokémon pages we shouldn't, the Pokédex part should be written in full size). I just thought that it would be easier to do it the same way on both templates, it's less confusing and people wont get them mixed up and make mistakes. I'll guess we'll leave it this way now, but next time, please wait for my answer before you start reverting things. - Ville10 16:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Also, why are you removing all blank rows between sections? It just makes it harder to navigate in the code when editing, it becomes more difficult to find what you're looking for. - Ville10 17:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey :I love your good faith edits. Keep it up ;). Also you haven't answered me yet, but what brought you to this wiki? ::Uhh... IDK I am not a sysop here, despite my good faith edits, but I think that could be something to consider. ::I remove the series and lengthen it because #Makes more sense to be longer. #Most of the community does it. #Seems more logical to me and IDK why. Also a PKMN related template would be good, but I don't know I don't really have a good feeling about it, but sure that can be ok. Pokémon templates While I don't think that a special Pokémon template would be a problem, I really don't see the need for it. Most pages already have the VG character template, so changing it would be more work than just keeping the one already used. It wouldn't add anything new anyway. We have already removed a specific template because the Pokémon info such as type and species doesn't belong in the infobox, we're not a Pokémon-centered wiki. As for the National Pokédex template, I'm not sure it would be of much use. Few know the Pokémon by their number so it wouldn't make navigation much easier. If they want to navigate between Pokémon the National Pokédex link in the infobox is the way to go. Finally, why have you made changes to the fields in the infobox on several Pokémon pages? We have standards on this Wiki, and they should be followed on all pages. Before taking such initiatives, please ask first. - Ville10 19:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well the infobox should only include information that applies to all pages, not Pokémon type as an example. Even if it is separate it should have the same information as the VG character one. I've made changes according to what I want to see in it. As you can see there are no differences in appearance, that's the way we have decided to have it on this wiki. Separate Pokémon templates were removed, as Pokémon-specific info can be placed somewhere else in the article. That's the reason I really don't think this template is necessary. Using it would only mean more work, as the VG character one would have to be replaced on more than 500 pages, with no real advantages. It might be marginally easier when creating the missing pages, but in the end it would be more work anyway. :I apreciate the effort, but in this case I really don't think it would add anything to the wiki. Sorry. - Ville10 14:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, did you even read my response? I said it wasn't needed but you start adding it to a bunch of pages... Why?! If you do we'll need to replace the template on 500+ pages without gaining anything... ::And why do you remove info from pages? What's wrong with the physical description on pages such as Sewaddle? You also removed the caption from the infobox, even though some pages actually use it in addition to the Pokédex info. I really don't understand what you are doing right now... Please explain. - Ville10 16:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::But why remove information that isn't copied? As a matter of fact I've written a lot of what you removed myself... Look at Bulbasaur, that's the uniform style/layout we should use, with focus not mainly on stats, but looks and appearances. And look at Samurott to see why we need the caption. Sometimes we want to make notes about the used picture. - Ville10 16:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good, now that everything is under control I feel less stressed. Sorry if I came of as angry, I hate seeing everything I work for, such as the standards on the Pokémon pages, falling apart. I wont stop you from using the new template, but don't feel like you have to update all pages to use it. It can be done gradually as we work on them. - Ville10 17:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Check Nintendo Wiki: Requests for adminship and see my request for promotion. I created that article BTW. ::Are you going to support or oppose me there or what. There is only a day left. Thanks... Categories Why did you remove the "Starter Pokémon" and "Ash Ketchum's Pokémon" categories from Oshawott? - Ville10 12:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon pages Hi! Just wanted to give you a heads up that I edited the first paragraph on Bulbasaur. The Japanese name should be included, and I made a few additional changes that you might want to consider. - Ville10 18:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry about that. It's a minor detail, not a big problem. - Ville10 15:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking back at the Bulbasaur page I realize that the word Pokémon might be used a bit too much. Right now it's ::Bulbasaur (フシギダネ, Fushigidane) is one of the species of Pokémon in the ''Pokémon'' series. It is a dual-type Grass/Poison type Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first Pokémon generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. ::But I'm thinking of changing it to ::Bulbasaur (フシギダネ, Fushigidane) is one of the species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a dual-type Grass/Poison type Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. ::Seeing as you're the one who is going through the Pokémon pages I thought I would ask for your opinion. - Ville10 15:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Regarding the images, they will eventually be displayed correctly. For some reason Wikia fails to update images properly. :::As for the paragraph, I don't think that we should link to the Pokémon (species) page twice. As for how we link to the series, I don't think it really matters, but I think this way sounds the best. It's up to you though. :::Bulbasaur (フシギダネ, Fushigidane) is one of the species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. :::Ville10 09:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Developer/publisher pages It does look good, I agree. I would talk to Bentendo about it though, he's the one who has been working on the company pages. - Ville10 16:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply That's actually a really, really cool idea. It looks excellent! Like you said, I would recommend that you don't use the template for, say, the Nintendo article simply because it would be MASSIVE! Still, it would work with MOST developers including Nintendo's subsidiaries, indie developers and several second and third parties. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :It looks fantastic. Really clean and covers most of the page so that there aren't any blank spaces. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Nintendo of" in game infoboxes Good point. I'll list them the same way you do for now on. --Lord Kennerson 22:20, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if we have custom signatures on this site? We have them on the South Park wikia, but I'm not sure about this site. Doess this site have custom picture like signatures? 10:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Game lists pages I think they are looking really good, and will make navigation far easier when checking releases by region and year. However, they could be problematic when looking for a complete list of games released. Personally I find those lists far more useful. That is however just a personal preference, so I encourage you to continue the good work, I don't think we've ever had such complete listings. Maybe in the future we can make an option to browse in the other way, but for now this is looking great! - Ville10 09:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Game Release Templates I agree with ordering the regions by console release date. If we do that, we should also note the date in each region's section. I was ordering them North America > Europe > Japan for article consistency, but order of release is a better way to do it. Yeah, the whole "x games were released" bit would be out of place on the other pages. Perhaps I'll just make a new section on the articles about release patterns. I'll remove that information from the templates. I added the ID codes to the template because, well, I'm not sure really what else to put there. I feel the tables themselves should be consistent from console to console and region to region. The trouble with ESRB ratings is that 1) They only rate NA games, and 2) as you noted, they didn't start rating until 1994. The former issue could be solved by replacing the ESRB ratings with the specific region's rating system, but I'm not exactly sure how to get that information (especially Japan's ratings). However, every single game has an ID code. I actually find them interesting because they usually contain an acronym of the game's title (DOL-G'LM'E-USA for Luigi's Mansion). I understand that they might not be important enough to include in the tables though (perhaps the infoboxes would be more appropriate). I was also considering adding box art to the tables but that was just a dumb idea and I reverted it. Do you have any suggestions? Or do you suppose they should just simply be "Title, Publisher, Release Date, Source"? We should probably come up with a finalized template before making more lists. By the way, I thought I should mention that I noticed you added a few unlicensed games to the NES templates (Sunday Funday for example). In my opinion, the lists should only contain official licensed games. A general section for unlicensed games for each console would be a good idea though. Also, great idea putting all the lists on a single page! I was actually considering doing that myself. --Lord Kennerson 10:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds like a plan! I'll be sure to make the tables that way from now on. By the way, excellent work on the lists you've done so far. --Lord Kennerson 05:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I had another idea for the tables. I tried it out here. Basically, I added 32x32 icons to represent each game. I made each icon myself. What do you think? ::If you like this idea, I can easily make more icons. It only takes about a minute for each one. --Lord Kennerson 06:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well I wouldn't do every game. Other people would be welcome to contribute their own, or improve on existing ones. I could probably manage the NES ones though. --Lord Kennerson 11:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: I believe that the following example works best for the game lists: :::: I've given up on the idea of providing each game with a picture because I know no one else is going to bother to help with it. :::: I think it's a bit more convenient for all the regions to be displayed at once instead of having to select them in tabs, but that's just my opinion. I strongly suggest that we list the years in "'xx" format to save space, though. --Lord Kennerson 01:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hi TheWho57 i'm Loanathecat I made Toadiko Page With 2 Photo :) RareWiki I love your professional work here. Do you want to help out RareWiki, Nintendo's former second party developer? We need contributors to keep the place running. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply I understand. Also, why do you create articles with too little information? Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant pages like Vulpix. Many sections you made are blank. If I were you, i'd finish the sections first before publishing. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Images renamed I got the images you requested to be renamed. Calebddd 20:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) yo whats up dude looks like bentendo left are u or battlefranky the new guys in charge now? Jonathan Smith Admin I made you an Admin because of your contributions to this Wikia. Hope you don't mind, and I hope you use your new-found powers well. - BattleFranky202 22:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game infoboxes with visual ratings The info box with rating visuals look fine to me. - BattleFranky202 22:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Please delete all of this. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry. That was the wrong category. this is the correct one. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Will you quit! Quit removing information on articles. Instead, fix it. E.g. you removed the Trivia section on Darkrai. Stop please on removing information. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :K sorry. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm obssesed on having things spelt correctly and it made me think thats the name for the game. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry... There is also ones about lowercase n' plurals. Lowercase automatically redirects to the following redirect it has (so does uppercase vowels). So that is why I am doing it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I have an excellent idea. Try seeing if we can get a new logo, expand Pokémon articles, Donkey Kong articles, make a customized Monobook skin, delete unacessery stuff from the past, replace images, invite more contributors, etc. It could really help the area. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, you may want to try spending more time on this wiki to finish all your projects quicker if you do so. Maybe we can delete a lot of images that Image import script uploaded and replace them with higher quality ones. I found a lot of yucky-looking images it imported from Nintendopedia. Conker's Bad Fur Day ::::Totally. Some are just File:02039405fjfd.jpg or something. Needs... renaming instantly. How about we work on the Nintendo topics we know best about and expand these cruddy stubs to get this wiki spotlighted and advertised cross-wikia so hundreds of contributors will join here. Like this plan as well? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::K. I'll work on the Rare articles and image cleanup mainly. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) SSBB Stickers I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to change them back, by the way nice for being first on the wiki. D64 22:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Lugia appeared as Baby Lugia. Re:PKMN Moves I wasn't trying to rip off the design from bulbapedia, all I did was make the boarder rounded to ake it look better. Rocketslime_1_1 (Talk | Wall) 00:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Something to ask Are you a staff from Nintendo? And how did you get so much badges? (Not spamming) MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:PKMN Stuff For the movesets I was thinking we should have a tabber withg the first tab being the moveset from the latest generation, and have the other tabs be the other generations (New --> Old). Account Hack Please help me, TheWho87. Someone has hacked my account, BIG BILL BLINK and i'm not really sure if someones hacked it or not. Please help me. 18:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Box Art Excellent, I will follow that format from now on. Is there a standard for organizing galleries? BlackLodge 01:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :It was in high quality and I honestly don't know how to remove the watermarks.. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll delete the re-directs. I am planning to go back and touch up all the 3DS pages ;). BlackLodge 23:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That's no problem, I'll change all the release dates. I had seen the flag format on a few pages and it seemed the more "advanced" way to do it, but the NA thing totally makes sence, and in fact I was thinking about that. I'm aware that the home console versions of games taking precedent, at the time I had the 3DS artwork handy and figured I'd just slap it in there for the time being. My goal is to create pages for every 3DS game, and add at least an info box and the box art. There are a lot of them! I'd like to make the info boxes as uniform as possible, even little things like, for games that appear on multiple consoles, what order should they be listed in? I started listing them with the newest console first, i.e., 3DS, Wii, DS. But it would also make sence to do home consoles first followed by handhelds. I listed the region dates in order of release, but I might have missed a few (I was going pretty fast). I'll go back and double check them. But yeah, it's a lot of work. Thanks for being patient with me, I am pretty new here. If I keep making mistakes let me know! Thanks. BlackLodge 00:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::One thing we'll have to think about now that Nintendo is pushing digital distribution is how to note that in the infobox. New Super Mario Bros. 2 for example will be released as a download as well as retail. I've seen other Wikis show the media it is available on, such as disc or cartridge, but that seems unnessasry to me. BlackLodge 01:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Work Nice efforts on the wiki ^^. Must be quite hard to rename hundreds, if not, thousands of boxart names. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :K. I'm hacking a Pokemon Emerald ROM to change Pokemon types (e.g. Psyduck being Water/Psychic, etc.) I just thought you'd be interested. I call it the Pokemon Emerald Logical Hack. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Game Ratings ") to make it easier to add ratings and to make it easier to edit pages with ratings, but it might require changing all of the pages with ratings to match the new format. What do you think? :Okay, I'll fix the template and start working on updating the pages| }} Reply K. Sorry. I thought it was all blank useless space. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you please help me come up with a layout for Donkey Kong characters, locations, levels, etc.? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Community Podcast Hey there TheWho87! Just wanted to see if you'd be interested in appearing on Wikia's Community Podcast next Thursday? We want to spotlight the Nintendo Wikia, and would love to have you on the mic for a brief chat about Nintendo, their recent/upcoming releases, and the Wiki itself. We usually record in the afternoon, PST, though we might be able to move it around if you're not available then. We usually have admins call in on Skype, so you'll need to have that as well. Anyway, please let me know when you have a chance! Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC)